


Sex

by orphan_account



Category: IT 2017, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Breakups, College, M/M, Reddie, Underage Drinking, reddie smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eddie kaspbrak isn’t as over richie tozier as he thought





	Sex

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a part 2 to will he, but kind of stand alone as well

eddie looked at his feet, taking in every scuff and scratch on his white vans.   
“i um… i don’t know. richie. i guess we just didn’t fit together any longer.”  
richie shook his head, tagging a long drag of his cigarette and ignoring the short glance from his former lover.  
“why are you even here, richie?”  
eddie said, covering his mouth when he realized how asshole-ish it sounded. 

“i didn’t know i wasn’t allowed to talk to you anymore.”  
richie said, blowing the smoke out of his mouth into the air. eddie groaned, leaning his head back onto the brick wall. he’d always hated when the taller man did that. he took a drink of his screwdriver, knocking the rest of it back and shaking his head. richie snorted, eddie shooting him a look. the arguing and bickering continued for about thirty minutes, til they were both drunker than they had been.   
“god, you’re so… infuriating! you can’t just live in the moment for one second.”  
richie frowned, kicking an empty cream soda bottle down the street.

“i am not! i can be impulsive, you ass!”  
eddie seethed. all he could think to do was glare.  
“no you can’t.”  
“yes, i can! suck my dick, richie!”  
richie chuckled, taking a step closer to him.  
“happily.”  
he turned around, ignoring richie and hoping he’d go away, (so he wouldn’t see him blushing.) but truthfully, this was drunk eddie. and drunk eddie just didn’t care. he whirled around, kissing richie full on the lips. and do his surprise, richie reciprocated it. there hadn’t been this much electricity between them in forever, you could practically see it crackling between them when they broke apart. 

then they were kissing fiercely again with eddie’s back against the wall and his hands in richie’s hair.   
“can we-“ richie mumbled, his face now red.  
eddie nodded.   
“your place, though.”  
they walked the two blocks back to richie’s apartment building, stopping to suck face on the stairs up to the front door. once they got inside, eddie was pressed against the door again and clothes were being taken off and dropped (or rather thrown) to the floor. richie moved from eddie’s lips to his neck, sucking several dark hickies there and in the divet in his collarbone.   
“do you want to?”   
richie asked, holding onto eddie’s thigh, that was hiked around his waist.   
“yeah… um. do you have condoms?”  
the smaller man mumbled, his lips bruised and his arms around richie’s neck. eddie had always been shy about this kind of thing. even when they were teenager he was. richie guessed it was his fear of his sexuality, instilled in him by his mother.   
“i do, and it’s okay, babydoll. you’re good. it’s safe. we’re safe.”   
eddie blushed, his eyebrows furrowing. he nodded and looked down. 

richie picked him up, carrying him into the bedroom and laying him on the bed softly. that was the good thing about richie, eddie thought. if he knew eddie was self conscious, or even the least bit scared, he was gentle with him. he made him feel safe and secure. richie pulled his shirt off, leaning down and kissing him again.   
“is this okay?”  
he asked quietly, lifting eddie’s shirt over his head and looking down at him  
“yeah. keep going.”  
eddie said breathlessly, already tugging his jeans off his hips and kicking them into the floor. richie chuckled, snapping the waistband of eddie’s briefs before pulling those off too.   
“so. can i still take you up on that dick sucking offer, hot stuff?”  
richie winked. eddie snorted, clapping a hand over his mouth. 

they kissed again, richie promising him they’d take it slow for however long he needed as he reached into his drawer for lube and condoms.   
“you’re sure you want this?”  
richie asked again, making sure eddie was actually okay.  
“start with two. just hurry up and fuck me already.”  
eddie immediately shut up though, when richie pressed his fingers into him, which made him moan slightly. richie started moving his fingers, back and forth and scissoring them. he knew he’d brushed over eddie’s prostrate when the shorter man’s hips jerked forward, stuttering a little. that was when richie stopped, and eddie’s moans died in his throat.  
“the fuck did you stop for?” 

“damn, i forgot you were always so needy.”  
from that point it was all over. eddie felt safe with him, and now he was pissed along with the horniness.   
“you’re fucking with me, right? we are not doing this right now.”  
eddie straddled richie’s lap, richie laying back and taking eddie with him.  
“i definitely am not. and don’t forget eddie, i remember everything that makes you tick.”  
richie smirked, trailing his hand down eddie’s back and resting it on his ass. eddie got a chill, leaning down and connecting their lips into a searing and sloppy kiss again. as it got more and more heated, richie reached for the lube and condoms. finally both of them had enough composure to well, fuck.  
richie sat them up again, and eddie almost automatically sank down on him, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth slightly open.   
“fuck.” eddie hissed, gripping onto richie’s shoulders. richie held onto eddie’s hips, starting to slowly work his (ex) lover down onto his dick.

richie leaned up, sucking another dark hickey onto eddie’s jawline as eddie worked himself up and down, a hand covering his mouth and muffling the noises he was making. richie tightened his grip on eddie’s hips, thrusting up into him.  
“better, isn’t it, baby?”  
richie began, his breath hitching periodically. if the nickname trashmouth didn’t tell you anything, that’s exactly what he was. especially during sex.  
“this is good, isn’t it. he can’t fuck you til you’re screaming like i can, can he?”  
eddie’s eyes screwed shut, his nails digging into his ex’s shoulders. they leaned back until eddie was on his back, and richie was steadily fucking into him. he picked up his pace, hiking one of eddie’s legs over his shoulders and changing their angle, so he was hitting his prostrate dead-on.   
“nobody can fuck you like i can, eds. you hear that? no one.”

eddie felt a tug in the base of his stomach, his nails raking down richie’s back and the sounds coming from him getting more and more strained.  
“m’ close, rich.”  
he gasped out, his back arching.   
“cum for me, baby. come on, i see it in those pretty bambi eyes.”  
richie’s dirty mouth was eddie’s breaking point, and he released with a scream of richie’s name, on his own chest.   
“keep going. you gotta finish too.”  
eddie said, his voice rough from his moans.   
richie smirked and obliged. albeit slower so he didn’t hurt him. he finally climaxed with a groan, pulling out and tossing the condom to the side.  
they were both breathing heavily as richie laid down, and both fell asleep quickly. 

the next morning, eddie woke up first because his phone was buzzing with texts from his boyfriend and his other friends   
alex, at 2:09 am: where are you?  
alex, at 2:45 am: eddie?  
alex, at 3:00 am: seriously.  
alex, at 3:16 am: your friend bev said you stayed with richie??? hello???  
eddie groaned, typing out a hasty reply and pressing send.   
beverly, at 3:11 am: you’re welcome for saving your ass. use protection.  
eddie, at 10:17 am: thanks.  
he got up, not hearing richie stir behind him.   
“wow, this is a good view.”  
he smiled sleepily, eddie frowning and tugging his clothes on.   
“shut up, richie.”  
eddie mumbled and sat back down.   
“whoa, hostile there. something wrong?”  
“we fucking slept together, what the hell do you mean?”  
richie sighed, rubbing one of his eyes.  
“there’s nothing wrong with sex.”  
“are you kidding? i have a boyfriend, richie! this was a one time thing.”  
“you didn’t seem to have a problem with it last night. i distinctly remember you not saying a word about that when you were ripping my clothes off.”

“just- go fuck yourself, richie. how am i supposed to get over you if we do this? we shouldn’t even be talking right now.”

richie was astounded, sure, he thought eddie was a stone cold bitch, but never expected that.  
“fine. leave then!”   
he semi-shouted. eddie’s eyes shifted. from a honey brown with gold flecks to greener.   
“i was just saying the truth! sorry!”  
“just go, eddie.”  
eddie got up, pulling his jacket on and starting to leave before he turned around.  
“this is all we ever did is just fucking argue. i don’t wanna argue with you anymore!”

“so stop talking! all you ever do is talk! god! just stop, for once.”   
“you’re so damn confusing. you never say what you want! i have to guess all the fucking time when i’m with you! you’re being a prick!”  
“i’m confusing? seriously? wow. so you’re not confusing when you basically broke my heart and hung me out to dry, only to come back for sex. i’m still head over heels for you, alright? you’re just being a self centered, beautiful fucking asshole!”  
they both stopped, staring at each other for what seemed like forever.   
“i- i still love you too, richie… but how are we gonna make it work. we only ever fight and fuck.”  
richie walked to him, pulling him into a hug, his chin resting on the top of eddie’s head.   
eddie pulled away, tugging his jacket tighter around.   
“no we won’t. i can’t cheat. i’m sorry…”  
he said hastily, and walked out the door.


End file.
